Strange Days in forks
by SIERRA-Paramore-FAN
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother dies in a car acciedent.Little does she know that her world will be turned upside down. Forks is not what Bella expects she meet face to face to what she believed was a fairytale.Along the way she will find true love.
1. Chapters 1 threw 4

Strange days in Forks

CHAPTER 1

This airplane 'food' is so gross! If you can even call it food. I open my laptop and put the food away.

1 new email message

I open it.

"No" I wail as I look at my mother's casket. Someone had pulled me away from it..I looked up, and it was Phil, my mom's boyfriend. He pulled me into a hug and I stayed like that and cried.

****1 week later****

It's been a week since the funeral and I'm moving to Charlie's. I wanted to stay, to be close to my mom; but no one would listen. I packed all my beloved memories throughout my house. Soon the social workers came.

"It's time," they said."

"Ok," I said not wanting to leave.

"I'm gonna miss this place," I mumbled to myself, as I got into the car.

The car ride to the airport was quiet and long. At the airport I saw my friends: Sophie and Josh, also Phil. We had become really close. I ran up to them, after we went inside. I hugged everyone .I had tears in my eyes as I said," I'm gonna miss all of you!"

"I can't believe you are leaving, you have to promise we will stay in touch," Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes, you have to promise," agreed Josh.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo," said Phil getting emotional.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Phil."

"Flight 293, to Forks, Washington," the announcer said.

"That's me," I said trying to hold back tears. I hugged everyone and got onto the plane. I was gonna miss sunny Florida. After all I was going to Forks. It's rainy and cloudy in Forks.

"Goodbye sun," I mumbled to myself as I get off the plane. I turn to see Charlie waving from the gate.

CHAPTER 2

I was welcomed into Charlie's arms as soon as I stepped outside the gate. Let's just say Charlie is a 'hugger'.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said taking a step back.

"Hi," I mumbled dryly.

We got into the cruiser and went to his, no MY house. When we got there, there was a car in the driveway.

"Who is that?"

"Do you remember Billy and Jacob Black?"he asked getting out of the cruiser. I followed.

"Hello Bella, I'm Billy."

"Hi." I replied.

Then I turned around. Jacob Black. I instantly I felt a pull toward him. It was like he was holding me to the earth. He had a russet colored skin, dark brown, cropped hair. His grin was big and goofy. He was perfect- for me.

"Hi," I mumbled shyly. He still didn't wipe off that grin, even though I found it cute "Um…. Jacob?"His father, Billy, asked.

"What, yah?"Jacob asked, still staring at me"

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Billy said.

"I'd love to." Said Jacob cheerfully.

"Let's go inside," II said. Jacob smiled and grabbed my suitcase for me. I smiled to.

We got into the house and I asked Jacob to put my suitcase in my room. All of my other stuff had already been shipped here. Then Jacob came to my side and we started dinner.

"That was great!" Jacob exclaimed. I had made , with Jacob helping me when needed, steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli.

"That sure was," said Billy and Charlie simultaneously.

Jacob and I laughed. His laugh was deep, rumble, and husky. My laugh was like bells, so everyone says. That caused me to laugh harder. I looked to see if he was still watching- he was.

I turned to see Charlie and Billy looking at us like we were crazy.

Jacob and I started to clear the table. Charlie and Billy wandered toward the TV.

"So…." Jacob started," why did you move here, I mean to Charlie's house?"

I hesitated,"Um my mother d-died in a c-car accident. B-because of a d-drunk d-driver." I choked out the last words. I felt salt water, tears coming down my face.

Jacob pulled me into a tight hug. Oddly enough I felt content there, like I never wanted to move.

I pulled back and wiped off my tears, only to be pulled back. Jacob must have thought that I was going to break down again. We stood there for who knows how long.

CHAPTER 3

Charlie cleared his throat, making us jump. I scrambled to finish the dishes and I felt the blood coming to my cheeks.

After awhile, Billy and Jacob left. I felt empty when he left, but I couldn't figure out why. I pushed that thought away and went to unpack.

I got my Pj's (silk blue and purple plaid pants and a white tank top) and went to take a shower. I ran the hot water over my tense muscles until the water ran cold.

When I got out I Put on my PJ's and went to tell Charlie 'night When I found him he was fast asleep on the couch. So I scrambled upstairs and into bed. I fell asleep thinking of my angel- Jacob black.

*beep*beep*beep*

I woke up with a start. I had school today. I went to my closet and got out a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitted t-shirt/tank top, and a white leather jacket. I went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The kitchen had granite countertops, silver appliances, cherry cabinets, and hardwood floors throughout the house. Charlie came down in sweatpants; apparently it was his day off.

Charlie said with a smile, "I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

"Look outside."

I walked toward the front door, and opened it. I couldn't believe it. He got me a red Porsche!

"Oh, my gosh! This is awesome Char- Dad. Thank you!"

I ran and gave him a hug."Your welcome Bella, Now you better finish getting ready for school. You have to leave in 15 minutes."

I scrambled upstairs and put a little makeup on, and my red pumps, plus a few finishing touches on my outfit.

Today is going to be a good day, I think to myself as I dash out of the house.

Chapter 4

Let's see. As I was driving i saw a bunch of people watching me. When I got into the school, people began to whisper and I looked around. Most of the parking lot was filled with beat up Sedans and trucks, except for one shiny new Volvo. Maybe I can befriend them, I thought.

Iwalked to the curb and went to take out my schedule when a familiar tan hand was lifting me up. "Jake, you scared me!" i said as I jumped up and straightened my jacket. "Sorry, Bells." he said. We started to walk towards the entrance when he stopped. "I'm going to take you to the main office first and then take you to your classes." he said as he took my book bag. It looked childish in his hands as I walked next to him. "You look nice today." he said as he held the door for me. "uh, you too Jake." I said as I walked into the main office and was greeted by chaos. A woman was on the phone and handing out flyers as she punched numbers into a copier. The other woman was typing rapidly on the computer as one boy spoke. Jake cleared his throat and the room went silent. "This is Isabella Swan. She transferred from Phoenix High. Please give her the schedule." he said as he handed her the crumpled form I had that Charlie filled out.

The woman smiled at me as he spoke. She handed him the paper, and we left. In the hallway Jake and I looked at my schedule. English, algebra, biology, lunch, music, and gym." I have all the same classes, except music, Bells" Jacob said jumping up and down like a 5 year old, i luaghed at him as we walked to English.

I came in and immediately felt funny. There were five people in here who looked friendly. One perky brunette came over and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella. Jacob was talking about you last night on FaceBook." she said in a rush as she pulled me into a hug. "Wait, Jake. You were talking about me?" i asked as I turned around. He blushed and gave Jessica a look. A balding man came in and told us to take our seats. "Oh class. This is Isabella Swan. Be nice to her." he said as he wrote the day's assignment on the board. Jacob handed me a pencil and some paper and slipped me his notes to copy. They were in perfect handwriting that was rounded and smooth.

I copied the notes in my poor handwriting and handed him his notes back. As soon as I did, he handed me a small square of paper. It said, Bella, there is a dance that is tomorrow. Do you want me to take you? I hastily wrote yes and shoved the note back into his hand. The door opened and in walked a boy with pale skin and topaz eyes. Another note was passed to me from Jessica. "Do you go out with Jacob?"

Suddenly Jacob takes the note and replies. I look to see him writing 'yes'. I gave him a questioning look. Jacob then mouths 'I'll tell you later'. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got out of my car and went to unlock the house. I walked in and went to the kitchen with Jake. I found a note from Charlie saying that he was fishing with Billy. We ate a snack of apple slices and peanut butter. After we ate I told Jacob that I was going to change, he said he would too.

I came out with my skinny jeans, 'free hugs' t-shirt, and grey leopard print pumps. Jake stood there with his mouth open.

"Umm….uh, you look great," he stuttered. I giggled and blushed. He was wearing a Beetles t-shirt and black jeans. I have to admit he looked good himself, but I pushed that thought away.

"Why don't we go to my room," I said,"Ok"

He followed me up the stairs to the 2nd floor and down the hall.

My room was Brown, pink, and green. I had a huge bed and a flat screen TV. Jacob was impressed by the TV, because he was basically drooling.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, after I got my school bag. Jake did the same, so we got out our homework and got started.

After we got done we put our books away, we started talking and we got to know each other. I found out his favorite color was green, he loved steak, he had to sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, who were married, and when Jake was born his mother died in labor.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"It's ok," He said, looking like he was going to cry. I pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder. My heart was aching because of his sadness. I noticed something weird about Jake. His skin was scorching! He pulled away but I grabbed his hand instead. He smiled as he looked at our hands.

I moved the topic fast that way he wouldn't get upset again.

"Jake do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I turned on The Last Song, and cuddled up next to Jake, because it was freezing. He responded by a smile and he wrapped his arms around me.

After the movie was over, Jake and I chatted a little more, until suddenly Jacob asked," Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and leaned in and kissed him passionately. Jacob seemed shocked but didn't pull away. We broke apart gasping for air.

"I take that as a yes." He said with a smile. I giggled and nodded, pulling him away from the bed and toward the kitchen. I started preparing chicken stir fry, with Jacob's arms around my waste.

Charlie came home 30 minutes later. Jake stayed for dinner, and we sat next to each other secretly holding hands under the table. When Charlie was done he said 'thank you' and went toward the TV. Jake said he had to leave then, and I walked him to the door.


	3. Chapter 6

Finally another chapter! srry guys my computer broke so i couldnt post, but here u go...

Chapter 6  
BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:42 AM. " O Crap" I murmer. I had to go shopping for my dress for the dance today. I call Alice.( I met alice on the first day of school and she is my best freind...(she knows about my mom.)  
" Hello?"  
" Hey alice do you want to help me find a dress for prom tonight?"  
" I would love to. I'll be over in 30."  
" Ok bye Alice." I said as i hung up my cell phone.

I dash to the closet to pick out an outfit. I chose a red ruffled top that had specks of brown and gold. I also picked some black skinny jeans and brownish pumps.  
( link: .com/bellas_shopping_outfit/set?id=23482537)

I ran down to the kitchen and put a bagle in the toaster. As I did that I found a note from Charlie.

_'Dear Bella,  
Going fishing today with Billy. I'll be back around dinner. Here is a credit card for you to get settled with.  
- Charlie'_  
" thankyou Charlie..." i mummble to myself. I grab my bagle, eat it and go upsatirs to take a shower and get ready.

I just finished my make up as the doorbell rang. I run to get it, and stop to grab my phone and purse along with the credit card.

" Hiya Alice" I said as I opened the door.  
" You ready?"  
" Yah" with that we left for Port Angelous for our prom dresses.

( Alice's oufit. Link: .com/alices_going_shopping_for_prom/set?id=23913894)

"Yes!" I squeil. I was in the dressing room in front of the mirror. I walked out to Alice.  
She gasped. I was wearing a black dress that was knee leanth, strapless and the top was a pale pink with black lace over it.

( link: .com/cgi/set?id=23033294)

Alice and i agreed that this was it and we bought it and left the small boutique. Alice had alredy found her dress it was a strapless satin bubbles dress in red with a small ribbon around the waist.  
( link: .com/alices_prom_dress/set?id=23913421)  
She was going with Jasper Hale to prom.

We drove home in my car and she helped me make diner for Charlie. It was chicken stirfriy. I invited her over for dinner and she acepted after she called her home. When Charlie got home he asked if we had fun and we ate while we chatted.

Soon Alice had to leave. I took a shower and went to bed feeling giddy and excited.


End file.
